Dans les couloirs de Poudlard
by Charle Carval
Summary: 1987. Bill Weasley est en septième année. Son frère Charlie, en quatrième. Rachel Hamilton, sorcière né-moldue, découvre un petit garçon pendu dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Thomas Garrison qui est retrouvé mort. Qui peut bien comettre tous ces meurtres? Un élève, un professeur?
1. prologue

La lettre de mon inscription à Poudlard fut une surprise, la sorcière l'accompagnant également. En effet, étant née de deux parents non-sorciers, c'était un nouveau monde qui se révélait à moi et la sorcière devait apprendre l'existence du monde sorcier à mes parents de manière à les mettre en confiance. Ils prirent plutôt bien la nouvelle, ils étaient très fiers bien que méfiants et pleins d'appréhensions. Ma mère, qui m'avait toujours couvé, devait accepté mon départ dans une école dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Quand à moi, je devais trouver le maximum d'information sur ce nouveau monde. En quelques jours, j'avais découvert de nombreux ouvrages sorciers à Poudlard et les avait dévorés. L'école n'avait déjà plus de secrets pour moi. Quatre maisons pour une école: Poufsouffle pour la loyauté et la patience, Serdaigle pour la sagesse et l'érudition, Gryffondor pour le courage et la hardiesse et Serpentard pour la malice et la détermination. Je n'étais ni malicieuse ni particulièrement déterminé donc je savais déjà que Serpentard ne serait pas ma maison. Concernant Serdaigle, je doutais d'être assez sage pour y entrer. C'était Poufsouffle qui me correspondait le plus et en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir quelques réserves. Comme tout le monde, je m'étais renseigné sur comment on voyait ces maisons, la façon dont elles étaient caricaturées par les élèves. Les intellos allaient à Serdaigle, les méchants à Serpentard, les meilleurs allaient à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle accueillait les bouffons de service. Non merci.

La sorcière qui était venue m'apporter ma lettre d'inscription m'apporta également la lettre de fourniture scolaire et nous escorta, mes parents et moi, au chemin de traverse à Londres. J'y trouvai une baguette magique, un chaudron en étain, un télescope, une balance en cuivre et un nécessaire de potions. Mes parents m'achetèrent aussi un chaton blanc angora que j'appelai Dawn. Le premier septembre, j'étais prête. J'avais refusé que mes parents m'accompagnent à la gare - j'avais toujours détesté les adieux - et c'est donc juste en compagnie de Dawn que je franchis la barrière magique. Il y avait énormément de monde sur les quais et j'eus du mal à monter dans le train. Malgré que le train parte dans plus d'une demi-heure, il n'était que 10h20, les wagons étaient presque tous remplis et je m'assis donc avec deux garçons.

Le premier était brun, avec des yeux bleus comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il se tenait en face d'un garçon roux à la peau constellé de tache de rousseur qui me souriait.

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? leur demandai-je, un peu timide.

\- Bien sûr! Moi c'est John mais tu peux m'appeler Jonny et le gars à côté de toi, c'est William. T'es une première année aussi? demanda le rouquin.

\- Oui, je connais personne de l'école.

\- Attends, vraiment personne? Mais...

\- Tu es une née-moldue? demanda William en interrompant son ami.

J'acquiesçais et on continua à parler joyeusement jusqu'à ce que le train démarre. Ils étaient curieux, avides de connaissances et pleins de questions sur le monde moldu et j'en étais tout autant pour le monde sorcier. La discussion était facile, légère et je pouvais sans me tromper me dire que je m'étais déjà fait deux amis. Quelques minutes après le départ du train, on fut rejoint par une jeune fille blonde, qui devait également être en première année. On la salua et elle rejoignit la conversation avec facilité. Elle s'appelait Lina, était effectivement en première année et avait hâte de savoir en quelle maison elle serait. Elle avait beaucoup d'humour et la demi-journée de train passa rapidement. On eu la visite d'une vieille sorcière vendant des sucreries et alors que je connaissais aucun nom, mes trois nouveaux amis semblaient tous les connaître. Ils me firent découvrir les plumes en sucres -beurk- et les Patacitrouilles -wouah-. En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, c'est un géant, Hagrid qui nous fit traverser le lac à bord de barques magiques. L'école était vraiment impressionnante, plus que je ne m'y attendais. La directrice adjointe, madame McGonagall, nous expliqua le fonctionnement de la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons pour toute notre scolarité. Lina, comme son nom de famille commençait par A, fut la première à passer sous le choixpeau magique. L'objet hésita quelques secondes entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor avant de choisir finalement Serdaigle. Je savais déjà que je n'irais pas dans la même maison qu'elle.

John fut le suivant et là, le choixpeau n'hésita pas une seconde, c'était Gryffondor. Quelques élèves passèrent. Victoria Smith et Jeremy Jones allèrent à Serpentard, Layna Gordon et une certaine Heather partirent à Serdaigle et Emma Brett fut heureuse d'aller à Gryffondor avec son amie April. Vint le tour de William. Le choixpeau hésita pendant plus d'une minute et finit par prendre la parole, ce qu'il n'avait fait avec aucun autre élève à part pour énoncer le nom de la maison.

\- Je vois de la détermination et une grande force d'esprit mais également de l'équilibre et de la patience. Jeune homme, c'est GRYFFONDOR!

William soupira, sans que je sache si c'était parce qu'il était soulagé ou agacé. Il se précipita néanmoins vers la table de Gryffondor où il tchequa John. A mon tour. Le choix de ma maison allait représentait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Poufsouffle. Rouge, bleu, vert, jaune. Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle. Rouge ou jaune. Mon nom retentit et je m'avançai alors jusqu'au choixpeau. Il fut poser sur ma tête et c'est sans hésiter qu'il cria.

Je retins ma respiration et fis le vide dans mon esprit. Je me levai et rejoignis la table nappé de rouge et d'or. La maison dans laquelle je serais pour les sept années à venir.

Le banquet était formidable et honnêtement même moi qui était particulièrement difficile en nourriture ne pouvait le nier. Les fantômes apparurent et même si j'avais lu des dizaines de livres en parlant, j'étais émerveillée. Des fantômes franchement. Je passai le temps du repas à discuter avec mon voisin de table, Simon Anderson, qui était également en première année. Il était gentil, drôle et s'émerveillé comme moi des fantômes et du banquet. J'appris qu'il avait lui aussi vécu dans le monde moldu car bien que sa mère était sorcière, elle avait été comme renié du monde sorcier lorsqu'elle s'était marié à Mr. Anderson, un moldu. Comme moi, il connaissait l'atari 2600, Pacman et regardait Doctor Who. Nous parlâmes longtemps, jusqu'à la fin du banquet à vrai dire. Après cela, le préfet de notre maison nous conduisit dans notre dortoir. La salle commune était petite mais confortable. Il y avait une cheminée, des canapés, des tapis et c'était génial de voir à quel point cette pièce était chaleureuse. La salle commune appartenait aux premières années, et c'est pour cela qu'elle était à ce point petite. Les Gryffondor avaient une autre salle commune beaucoup plus grande près des dortoirs des autres années. La salle commune des 1ères années de Gryffondor menait directement à deux dortoirs. L'un masculin, l'autre féminin qui menaient l'un et l'autre à leur salle de bain respective. Je partageai mon dortoir avec Emma Brett et April West ainsi que trois autres filles dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom et qui ne me semblais pas très intéressantes. Je dormis bien, avec Dawn au pied du lit et même les bavardages d'April et Emma ne purent m'empêcher de m'endormir.

Je me réveillai le lendemain quelques minutes à peine avant les autres filles. C'est le mouvement brusque de Dawn, mon chaton angora, qui m'avait tiré du sommeil. Sans plus attendre, je me tirai du lit et commençai à me préparer. J'étais fille unique, vivre avec d'autres enfants de mon âge n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude et je découvris rapidement que je n'aimais pas qu'on me parle le matin, du moins pas avant le petit-déjeuner. Une fois habillé et plus ou moins coiffé, je descendis dans la salle commune où je retrouvai Jonny et William qui m'attendaient.

\- Alors miss, prête pour ta première journée en tant que gryffondor? me demanda Jonny avec un sourire.

\- Plus que prête, lui répondis-je.

C'était faux, j'étais morte de trouille. Les cours, les professeurs et surtout le fait que j'allais devoir apprendre à me repérer dans le château. Tout cela était bien trop stressant pour moi.

\- Allez, direction le petit déjeuner! S'exclama William avant qu'on parte pour la Grande Salle.

Les gens commençaient tout juste à envahir les tables qui contenaient déjà de nombreux aliments. Alors que je me pris des œufs au bacon et des petits pains, Jonny choisit du porridge et William, des corn-flakes et du chocolat chaud. Lina était déjà à la table des Serdaigle et je lui fis signe, elle me sourit avant de revenir à sa discussion avec une fille de sa maison, Rana, elle aussi en première année. Jonny et William parlaient Quidditch, un sport sorcier. Comme ça ne m'intéressait absolument pas, j'en profitai pour écouter la conversation d'Emma et d'April, à côté de moi. Elles parlaient de la coupe des quatre maisons.

\- J'ai lu quelque chose à propos de ça, c'est une compétition entre les maisons qui fonctionne avec des points, c'est ça? demandais-je.

\- Oui, confirma April, chaque bonne action d'un élève rapporte des points à sa maison et chaque infraction lui en fait perdre. La maison qui a le plus de points en fin d'année remporte cette coupe.

\- L'année dernière, c'est Serdaigle qui a gagné, continua Emma, il parait que c'est grâce aux bonnes réponses qu'ils donnaient en cours. Mais cette année, je suis sûre que ce sera nous!

\- Ce serait cool! s'écria Simon en s'asseyant. Mais généralement ce n'est pas grâce aux premières années.

Je me désintéressai de la discussion au moment où les premiers hiboux arrivaient. Ils venaient distribuer le courrier aux élèves. Lisa, le hibou grand duc de William lui apporta un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il accepta de me prêter. Emma, elle, reçut un petit colis avec des chocolats et un mot d'encouragement de ses parents pour sa première journée de cour. Le journal était intéressant bien que je sautai tout l'article portant sur le quidditch. Une fois ma lecture finie, je le redonna à William en le remerciant et c'est à cet instant là que la cloche signalant le début des cours sonna.

Notre premier cours de la journée était un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, qui était également la directrice de notre maison.

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle quand nous sommes rentrés, seulement un lapin sur le bureau (sûrement celui du professeur) et une consigne au tableau. Les élèves arrivaient par vague et je commençai à recopier la première page du manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants que j'avais acheté quelques semaine auparavant. John, qui s'était assis à côté de moi, n'arrêtait pas de soupirer et ça commençait à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves entraient dans la salle, le silence s'installait. Chaque élève avait compris qu'il fallait appliquer la consigne en silence sous peine de sanction future et, premier jour obligé, ils se tenaient tous à carreaux. Tous, sauf un. En effet, un garçon châtain venait d'entrer dans la pièce alors que tout le monde était assis. Sans se préoccuper de son retard plus qu'évident et des nombreux regards en sa direction, le garçon se laissa bruyamment tomber sur une chaise avant de souffler un bon coup. Je le regardai d'un air outré. Ne connaissait-il pas les bonnes manières? C'est quand il commença à saluer son voisin de table que quelqu'un intervint. Je me tournai vers le bureau et découvris une vieille femme à l'exacte place où se tenait auparavant le lapin. Elle s'était donc métamorphosé! Intelligent... La femme se rapprocha du nouvel arrivant avant de prendre la parole.

\- Les retards ne sont pas admis dans mon cours, monsieur...?

\- Davis, madame, répondit le garçon, déjà moins sûr de lui.

\- Et bien monsieur Davis, vous apprendrez à respecter les règles de bienséance de cette école. Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je serai votre professeur de métamorphose tout au long de cette année scolaire. Plus que cela, je suis également la directrice de votre maison et donc votre professeur référent. Continua le professeur en se tournant vers l'ensemble de la classe.

Le cours commença vraiment, elle nous présenta sa matière, qui étonnamment m'intéressait. Cela ne valait pas les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques qui me tardait d'avoir mais c'était pas trop mal. A ma gauche, John soupirait d'ennui pour la trentième fois depuis le début de cours.

\- Il me tarde d'avoir un cours de vol sur balai, répéta-t-il.

Il ne cessait de répéter cette phrase depuis la veille et je n'en pouvais plus.

\- John, dans moins d'une heure, tu y seras à ton cours de balai alors tais toi et laisse moi écouter le cours! finissais-je par dire, épuisé par ses gamineries.

L'heure passa lentement, avec les lamentations de Jonny en bruit de fond. Puis vint le cours de vol de balai avec Madame Bibine et c'est un grand sourire qui s'affichait désormais sur son visage. Avec William, ils étaient les deux les plus pressés d'assister à ce cour. Simon, lui, se tenait en retrait et affichait une moue dubitative. Je le rejoignis et lui lançai un petit regard effronté.

\- Alors le grand Simon aurait-il peur?

\- Pas du tout, rigola-t-il un peu jaune. Je gère totalement la situation.

\- Tu as le vertige? lui demandais-je, taquine.

\- A peine, me répondit-il sans soutenir mon regard.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as le vertige, c'est génial! Au moins dans ce cours c'est sûr que je serais meilleure que toi.

La veille, Simon et moi avions découvert que nous avions un fort esprit de compétition et nous ne faisions que nous taquiner depuis. Nous avions même parié sur qui de nous deux serait le meilleur en cours durant ce semestre. Le fait qu'il ait le vertige me facilitait la tâche pour le cours de vol de balai au moins. Il fallait bien ça pour compenser mon manque de compréhension dans le cours de divination

Le cours fut intéressant et je découvris pour la première fois la sensation de voler sur un balai. Sans grande surprise, William et Jonny étaient à l'aise et se débrouillaient bien. Todd, le retardataire en cours de métamorphose, avait également l'air dans son élément. Simon et deux serpentards car oui, nos deux maisons étaient présentes dans ce cours, avaient plus de mal. Le cours passa rapidement et il fut temps d'aller manger. Comme la veille, le banquet était impressionnant.


	2. Bal de noël, l'art de trouver un cadavre

C'était incroyable comment je me souvenais parfaitement de mon premier jour à Poudlard. Les tenues que nous portions, les sourires encore enfantins sur nos visages... Je m'en souvenais avec exactitude. Ma rencontre avec Simon, Jonny, William, Lina et Todd. Bien sûr, je me souvenais aussi de nombreuses anecdotes au sujet de notre première année. La chute de Todd de son balai à une dizaine de mètres du sol, la victoire de Serdaigle à la coupe des quatre maisons... Gryffondor avait d'ailleurs pris sa revanche car nous avions gagné les deux année suivantes. Alors que je venais de commencer ma sixième année, je réalisais la chance d'avoir tant de personnes formidables à mes côtés. La relation de rivalité que j'entretenais avec Simon n'avait fait que croître avec le temps et bien qu'il soit physiquement impossible que nous nous mettions d'accord sur quelque chose, nous tenions beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Au fil des ans, Lina s'était avéré une excellente amie et une personne en qui j'avais une confiance absolue. Emma et April, les deux gryffondors qui partageaient mon dortoir étaient des amies, amusantes et rassurantes. Todd s'était révélé un très bon ami et nous pouvions passer des heures à parler tout les deux. Jonny et William. Jonny était... un phénomène. Il était incroyable. Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch depuis l'année dernière, il prenait son rôle très à coeur et brillait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe. Il avait toutes les filles de l'école à ses pieds mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccupait. Il avait des sentiments pour une fille de quatrième année mais n'osait pas l'aborder. Will était définitivement quelqu'un d'important. Il stabilisait le groupe, calmait les conflits et était toujours une oreille attentive. Toutes ces personnes avaient été là durant les meilleures années de ma vie et même si j'avais hâte de sortir de Poudlard et entrer dans la vie active, j'avais peur de m'éloigner de toutes ces personnes géniales. Certains parmi eux savaient déjà ce qu'ils voulaient faire une fois diplômés. Jonny et William voulaient intégrer l'équipe nationale de quidditch et Lina prévoyaient son entrée au ministère de la magie. Moi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me répétais inlassablement que j'avais le temps, tout en réalisant au fur et à mesure que ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Cette année, c'était Poudlard qui accueillait le tournoi des trois sorciers. Le tournoi permettait aux champions sélectionnés de mesurer leur talent en étant opposés aux champions des autres écoles de magies européennes prestigieuses. Les écoles participant étaient l'école Beauxbâtons de France et l'école Durmstrang d'Europe de l'Est. Bien que j'ai 17 ans, je n'avais pas déposé mon nom dans la coupe de feu. Trois épreuves, des adversaires, l'attention de tous porté sur moi... non merci. Tous mes amis l'avaient fait. Et j'avais même vu le trio infernal, j'ai nommé Jeremy Jones et les deux pestes qui le suivent partout, mettre leur nom dans la coupe. April ne l'avait pas fait, comme moi, elle n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais qui disait tournoi à Poudlard disait bal de noël. La présence des délégations de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstrang avait été la source de nombreux bavardages au sein de l'école mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'annonce du bal. Cela avait été l'effervescence. De toutes part, il y avait des propositions pour le bal. Simon, qui désormais faisait presque homme grâce à sa barbe, avait plu à la championne de Beaubaton mademoiselle Taylor. Elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner au bal et il avait dit oui. Le champion de Durmstrang, Alexan, avait demandé à peste n1, Victoria. A vrai dire, Victoria et Tess n'étaient pas vraiment des pestes. Elles pouvaient même être gentilles. A vrai dire, même si elles avaient été les bêtes noires de gryffondor les deux premières années, elles faisaient partie intégrante du groupe maintenant.

Todd, on ne sait trop comment, était devenu très ami avec Tess, peste n2, qui avait emmené sa propre meilleure amie, Victoria dans le groupe.

Vic était... quelqu'un de très spéciale, une personne dure à cerner. Elle paraissait dure et méchante alors qu'elle était en réalité juste et magnanime. Je l'appréciais beaucoup finalement même si notre amitié se résumait à se lancer des piques toutes les deux secondes. Jeremy était discret, il ne parlait que quand il le jugeait nécessaire et il allait au bal avec Heather, une des meilleures élèves de Serdaigle.

Lina allait au bal avec son meilleur ami, Liam Ellis, un poufsouffle. Todd avait proposé à April de l'accompagner, en tout bien tout honneur avait-il dit. Jonny s'étaient décidés à demander à Eden, la fille qui lui plaisait en quatrième année. Il l'avait entendu parler dans la salle commune des gryffondors - car oui, elle était dans notre maison- avec ses amies et elle leur confiait qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir un cavalier pour le bal mais qu'elle avait repoussé les deux garçons qui l'avait invité et qu'elle regrettait. Il lui avait alors subitement demandé de l'accompagner et surprise! Elle avait accepté avec un grand sourire. Je ne savais pas avec qui Emma y allait mais je ne me faisais aucun soucis de ce côté-là. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir parmi toutes les propositions qu'on lui avait faites.

J'y allai avec William. Et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi ressentir à propos de ça. J'étais pressé mais également - et surtout- nerveuse. Je décidai de sortir cette appréhension de ma tête pour le moment et de me concentrer sur le moment présent. L'avant-bal. Effectivement, nous étions le quinze décembre et c'était le soir même qu'avait lieu le bal. Je n'étais pas prête. Vraiment pas. Heureusement, j'avais un plan.

Nous étions six. Lina, Victoria, Tess, Emma, April et moi. Une serdaigle, deux serpentards et trois gryffondors. Deux semaines auparavant, nous étions allé chercher des robes de soirée. D'abord sur le chemin de traverse où seulement deux boutiques en vendait. Une boutique de robe d'occasion où il n'y avait que des antiquités et Tissard et Brodette où Emma avait acheté une magnifique robe noir et où le reste d'entre nous avait rigolé en voyant les prix exorbitants. Finalement, le Londres moldus semblait pas mal. Cela nous prit des heures mais nous avions toute une tenue de rêve pour le bal de noël et un porte monnaie plus que vide.

En ce 15 décembre, nous avions décidés de nous préparer chacune dans nos dortoirs. Emma finissait de se maquiller, April s'inspectait dans le miroir alors que je fermai mes chaussures. Celles-ci étaient noirs, fines, avec le talon le plus fin et grand que je n'avais jamais porté. Plus trop sûr de moi maintenant que je les portais, je lançais un petit reducto à mes talons qui perdirent un bon centimètre. Bien, avec ceci je devrais faire la taille de William Je savais qu'il allait encore se moquer de moi et de mon ridicule complexe sur ma taille - et non, 1m60, ce n'est pas grand- mais je m'en fichais. Je regardai une dernière fois mon maquillage - pas trop mal- et mes cheveux - ça ira - avant de sortir à la suite d'Emma et de fermer la porte. Ma robe, comme celle d'Emma, était noire. Mais là ou la sienne arrivait au-dessus des genoux, la mienne frôlait mes chaussures à chaque pas. C'était une robe bustier avec une ouverture à la jambe gauche. Grâce à une jarretière, j'avais réussi à porter ma baguette sans qu'on puisse la voir. Au cas ou.

On descendit pile à l'heure dans le grand hall. La pièce était resté sobre avec seulement des lanternes volantes rappelant l'ambiance festive. William m'attendait déjà. Il portait un costume bleu foncé qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et s'accordait avec mes bijoux. John, un peu plus en retrait, discutait déjà avec Eden. April rejoignit Todd et ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Emma, elle, rejoignit James Macquarie qui lui fit un baise-main.

James... le préfet de serpentard... Emma avait bien choisi. Il était réputé pour être un bon danseur.

Je ne connaissais pas personnellement les préfets de gryffondor, ils s'agissaient de deux sixième année.

Emma rejoignit donc James qui la regardait, ébloui. C'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement belle. Les deux partirent devant et on les suivit rapidement. Tout le monde s'assit à table. Chaque table contenait huit places, j'étais donc avec Todd et April, Emma et James et Jonny et Eden. Nous attendions tous l'entrée des champions.

C'est Simon et Taylor qui apparaissèrent les premiers. Taylor portait une robe de soie bleu pâle, symbole de Beauxbatons alors que Simon portait un costume noir et blanc très élégant qui faisait ressortir sa barbe et ses cheveux de jais. Ils étaient suivis par Lina et Liam qui chuchotaient entre eux. Liam avait revêtu une chemise blanche simple et un pantalon de costume noir tandis que Lina était dans une robe blanche et noir qui mettait en valeur sa taille de guêpe. Derrière, Alexan et Victoria étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le champion avait son bras fermement serré autour de la taille de la serpentarde qui le regardait, des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle avait choisi une robe verte foncé et avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon délicat. L'élève de Durmstrang, lui, s'était simplement habillé de l'uniforme de son école.

Ils s'assirent à leur tour à la table principale et le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je profitais de la présence de Eden pour la questionner sur sa relation avec Jonny. Ce dernier était tout gêné, le bout de ses oreilles devenant rouge au fil de mes questions. Nous étions habitué à manger en bonne quantités à Poudlard mais pour ce repas là, les elfes de maisons s'étaient vraiment donnés à fond. C'était aussi faramineux que délicieux. Une petit heure après le début du repas, on fit lever les couples de champions.

La musique commença et tous les regards convergèrent vers la scène où se trouvait le groupe des Bizarr' Sisters. Je regardais automatiquement vers le bassiste du groupe, Donaghan Tremlett. Todd m'avait fait écouter une de leur musique en deuxième année et depuis, j'étais complètement fan! Leur célèbre chanson Do the Hippogriff débuta et j'étais juste aux anges! Les trois couples commencèrent à danser et je rigolais en voyant leurs différences. Liam et Lina étaient décontractés, comme s'ils avaient dansés ensemble toute leur vie, Taylor et Simon était beaucoup plus dans la retenu alors que Victoria et Alexan était si proche l'un de l'autre que je n'aurais même pas pu passer ma main entre les deux. La musique résonnait dans la salle et comme la plupart des élèves, je chantais en choeur.

Can you dance the hippogriff?

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Flyin' off from a cliff

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Swooping down, to the ground

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Wheel around and around and around and around

Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Move around like a scary ghost

Spooking himself the most

Shake your booty like a boggart in pain

Again and again and again

Get it on like an angry specter

Who's definitely out to get ya'

Stamp your feet like a leprechaun

Gettin' it on, gettin' it on

Le refrain était entraînant et je dansais sur place. Todd et April fut parmi les premiers couples à rejoindre les danseurs. Je persuadais rapidement William de m'accompagnait et me laisser guider par la musique une fois sur place. La sensation était incroyable. Le son de la basse se répercutait contre les hauts plafonds et on avait l'impression que la musique venait de tous les côtés. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un sortilège derrière ça mais c'était vraiment grisant. Au bout de quelques heures, je partis prendre l'air. Le balcon du deuxième étage était un petit peu plus loin que la terrasse principale mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me retrouver seule un instant et marcher ne me dérangeait pas. Dans les couloirs, je croisais Jeremy, un serpentard de mon année, en charmante compagnie. Je le saluais rapidement sans m'attarder, il était vraisemblablement plus intéressé par la fille qui était avec lui que par n'importe quoi d'autre. En cinq minutes, j'y étais. Comme je m'y attendais, le balcon était vide, je m'avançais jusqu'à la balustrade et contemplais les étoiles un moment.

Mes parents me manquaient et je n'avais maintenant plus qu'une envie, aller au lit et serrer Dawn fort dans mes bras. Pourtant, j'avais l'habitude de cette absence, cela faisait quand même cinq ans que je ne les voyais que pendant les vacances. Mais ce soir-là, en voyant les étoiles, j'avais réalisé que Londres était loin, vraiment, et que j'aurais aimé leur raconter ma soirée maintenant. J'entendis subitement un grincement derrière moi et me retournai rapidement, prête à sortir ma baguette sur le champ. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon souffle se coupa net dans ma gorge. J'étais complètement horrifié. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour me mettre à hurler. Je vis vaguement quelqu'un venir vers moi et me bloquer la bouche. Je sortis ma baguette mais j'étais incapable de réfléchir, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ce qui m'avait terrifié au début.

C'était un petit garçon. Un petit garçon châtain avec les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux en batailles. Son uniforme toute froissé montrait son appartenance à Poufsouffle et on aurait pu jurer qu'il était vivant s'il n'y avait pas cette corde qui enserrait son cou et le retenait à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. C'était un petit garçon.

Un petit garçon avec un écriteau autour de la taille, où il était écrit en rouge "Sang-de-Bourbe".


End file.
